1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive device for moving a movable component relative to a stationary component. More specifically, the drive device moves a hatch of a vehicle relative to the vehicle body. The drive device includes a first fastening element connectable to one of the stationary component and the movable component, and a housing tube axially movable relative to the first fastening element and disposed on an end of the drive device opposite the first fastening element, the housing tube having a second fastening element connectable to the other of the stationary component and the movable component. The drive device further includes a spindle drive actuatable to move the housing tube axially relative to the first fastening element and including a threaded spindle and a nut. A drive device also includes rotary drive and a clutch, the rotary drive being drivably connected to the spindle drive through the clutch, which is open when the drive device is not actuated and which closes when the drive device is actuated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In drive devices of the type described above, it should be possible to move the hatch manually even without the drive device. The manual forces required for this purpose should be as small as possible. These forces are reduced by opening the clutch.
A disadvantage of the clutches is that they require an electrical or electromagnetic drive for opening or closing the clutch, which is expensive and complicated.